


a few years later, after today

by cb97



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Post-Relationship, also pls love yugjae, i promise i don't Only write sad stuff, its happy tho!! i swear!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cb97/pseuds/cb97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a few years later, youngjae remembers someone he's managed to stop thinking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a few years later, after today

**Author's Note:**

> based off of block b's amazing new song [a few years later](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CKCfvLC_eNI)
> 
> please love yugjae there isn't enough appreciation of my two faves
> 
> also can u believe i have never written any direct mentions of yugyeom??? my baby sunshine ?? my king??? how have i never written him??
> 
> **disclaimer: i'm not rly into got7 anymore but i don't wanna take this down... just be aware of that thanks & enjoy **

of course, there are times when youngjae thinks about yugyeom. 

he walks into the pastry shop three blocks from his apartment. he opens the door for himself and the next two people walking in. 

he waits in line, taking his gloves off and stashing them in his pocket. he sees his favorite barista, jinyoung, wave at him from behind the counter. youngjae sends him a small wave back and steps into the line.

he thinks about yugyeom for the first time in months when the person in front of him, a young girl bouncing excitedly on her toes, asks for “one hot chocolate with extra whipped cream, please!”

-

_ “yugyeom, are you five?” _

_ “it’s so good though! try it, you’ll understand.” he takes the mug from the barista with a small bow and a smile, and places it in youngjae’s hands.  _

_ “yugyeom i don’t lik-” he sighs. yugyeom’s deflated expression makes him stop. jackson had said that he thinks yugyeom has too much power over him. youngjae thinks it might be true. _

_ “fine, but if i have a heart attack from the sugar i’m suing you.” _

_ yugyeom grins. _

-

jinyoung smiles down at the young girl. 

“alright, one hot chocolate for you.”

“with extra whipped cream!” she adds. jinyoung laughs and responds with the same enthusiasm.

“with extra whipped cream!”

youngjae smiles. the mother pays and moves to the side. he shakes any lingering thoughts, and steps up to the counter.

“hey jinyoung.” jinyoung nods in return.

“youngjae-ah. the usual pastry?”

“yes please,” he smiles. it’s nice that jinyoung remembers, “and an americano.”

a minute later, jinyoung is handing him his mug and youngjae walks to the table in the corner. on his way over, he freezes. the woman leaving the next table walks by him and he picks up the faint scent of apples. he remembers again.

-

_ yugyeom’s hair is dripping onto youngjae’s shorts and the couch and every surface in youngjae’s apartment, but yugyeom stays completely still, sprawled out on youngjae’s lap, eyes fixed on the tv. _

_ “can you dry your hair? you’re soaking the whole couch.” _

_ yugyeom just grunts in response, shifting so his hair is dampening an entirely new patch of youngjae’s clothing. youngjae doesn’t want to baby him, but the discomfort outweighs his pride. he lifts yugyeom’s head out of his lap and goes to the bathroom to grab a towel. he returns to find yugyeom in the exact same position, still staring at the movie on the television.  _

_ youngjae sits down, and rubs the towel over yugyeom’s hair. it’s quiet in the room, save for the occasional explosion from yugyeom’s movie. youngjae occupies himself with drying each bit of yugyeom’s hair until it’s significantly less wet than it was before. he looks down, and yugyeom’s eyes are half closed, his breathing slowing down. youngjae’s hands smell like green apple shampoo.  _

-

youngjae breathes, and sets his mug down on the table. twice, twice in one day he’s thought too much about yugyeom. he’s managed not to think this much in the past year and a half, but the familiar sting of regret settles in his stomach. 

he doesn’t wish he could go back, not at all. they weren’t perfect but they weren’t messy. they never kissed in park or went on grand dates. they had simply existed a they normally would have, just a little closer together. 

youngjae lets himself blink, , breathe, take a sip of his coffee. he lets himself smile. of course there’s going to be times when he remembers, but it has been so long since he’s regretted anything and he’s not willing to feel that way again. he takes his laptop out of his bag and settles down in his chair. he has work to do.

-

by the time he’s done with his assignment, his pastry is gone and his coffee is nothing but a shallow puddle at the bottom of the mug. he looks out the window, the sun is still high, it’s still early afternoon. 

he shuts his laptop, and carefully tucks it in his bag. as he fumbles with the zipper, a hand lands on his arm. youngjae looks up.

“oh, hey jinyoung.”

jinyoung looks slightly nervous. 

“hey, uh, i think... i think your ex is here? he’s sitting in the booth by the door so i don’t think you can avoid him exactly. if you want to use the back door, you can.”

youngjae’s mind scrambles for a moment before,  _ yugyeom _ , the only boyfriend he has ever come to this shop with. 

-

_ “we should sit at the table by the door!” youngjae says, pulling yugyeom behind him. _

_ “whyy?” yugyeom whines, “the wind from outside will be so cold if we sit there.” _

_ “but, yugyeom, consider this: people watching.” _

_ “okay fine.” _

_ they send the rest of the time in the shop contemplating jinyoung’s relationship with the handsome blonde man who can’t seem to stop flirting with him. _

_ - _

“youngjae?”

“ah, oh, no thanks hyung. i can handle it, thank you though.”

jinyoung smiles, pats his shoulder, and goes back to the counter. 

youngjae starts walking to the door, and right before exiting the shop, he looks over his shoulder.

 

yugyeom looks happy. he’s holding his mug, (hot chocolate, extra whipped cream) tight in his hands. his eyes are closed and there’s a soft smile on his face. 

youngjae thinks he sees yugyeom’s eyes open, his hand raise and wave at someone through the window, but he turns away. he doesn’t need to know. yugyeom’s life is his own, and youngjae’s not part of that anymore. 

_ for now, though, _ he thinks, _ for now it’s at least a little okay.  _

**Author's Note:**

> hella thanks to [nizhni](http://jinyoung94.tumblr.com) for reading my stuff and editing and overall being super chill about me being slow at writing
> 
> if u wanna talk about yugjae or yugyeom in general hmu [on tumblr](http://hyunsoeng.tumblr.com)
> 
> comments are much appreciated!


End file.
